


Book cover for The Dead Bury Their Dead by Jezunya

by catonspeed



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Cover Art, Fanart, Harry being awesome, M/M, Photoshop, Zombies, feeeeeeeeeeels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tuesdays and Fridays, relabelled 'feels torture days'. But, <i>oh my!</i>, how I'm loving it!!!! How absolutely sublimely, lovely and clever this is, with wonderful povs and gorgeous characterisation, to boot. Just... I can't believe this doesn't have more kudos. Go have a read - it's well worth it.</p>
<p>Premise: As a terrifying new epidemic sweeps the planet, killing millions and bringing millions more back from the dead, it’s all John can do to keep Harry and himself safe, all he can do to cling to life and sanity as the world crumbles around them – while, on the other side of the globe, a certain consulting detective abandons everything he’s worked for in a desperate bid to return home.</p>
<p>Tumbled here: <a href="http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48489156540/book-cover-for-the-dead-bury-their-dead-by-jezunya">http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48489156540/book-cover-for-the-dead-bury-their-dead-by-jezunya</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for The Dead Bury Their Dead by Jezunya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jezunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dead Bury Their Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/563808) by [Jezunya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezunya/pseuds/Jezunya). 



> Tuesdays and Fridays, relabelled 'feels torture days'. But, _oh my!_ , how I'm loving it!!!! How absolutely sublimely, lovely and clever this is, with wonderful povs and gorgeous characterisation, to boot. Just... I can't believe this doesn't have more kudos. Go have a read - it's well worth it.
> 
> Premise: As a terrifying new epidemic sweeps the planet, killing millions and bringing millions more back from the dead, it’s all John can do to keep Harry and himself safe, all he can do to cling to life and sanity as the world crumbles around them – while, on the other side of the globe, a certain consulting detective abandons everything he’s worked for in a desperate bid to return home.
> 
> Tumbled here: <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/48489156540/book-cover-for-the-dead-bury-their-dead-by-jezunya>


End file.
